


Midnight Play

by Dedere



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Plot Twist, a bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedere/pseuds/Dedere
Summary: Hoseok and Yoongi meet at a bar one night. Yoongi's hurt and tired from his nighttime work, which he refuses to speak about, and Hoseok's ready to take what he'll get, possible risks included.





	

[Act 1]

“...-llo? Hello?”

After what is about fifth knock on his shoulder, Yoongi cannot ignore the disturbance anymore and takes out one of his earbuds and turns on his bar stool to… lay eyes on a beautiful specimen of the male part of population, it seems. The man is smiling with every muscle in his face, eyes shaped into half-moons, high cheeks raised high. Yoongi’s lost in the smile for a while before he realizes his adonis is actually speaking to him.

“....so I was just wondering, do you not like the music here?”

Yoongi stares for a while longer, before catching up with the man’s words and plucking out his another earphone.

“Ah, no, that’s not it… just my favorite musician released a mixtape today, and I just got off work before midnight and felt like having the first listen over a glass of something bitter.”

The smile grows impossibly bigger and Yoongi is just impressed. “Ah, that’s cool then! I thought, I’ve seen you here before and I don’t really wish to lose customers over my music selection. Maybe you could give me some tips? Oh, mind if I sit with you?” and the man installs himself on a stool next to Yoongi before waiting for an actual response. Still, Yoongi’s unconsciousness uses the moment of The guy’s inattention to check out the rest of him - clad white shirt, carefully tucked into black jeans, probably very pricey and tailored because they just can’t fit that perfectly. The man also seems lean and maybe a bit taller than Yoongi himself. Overall, he doesn’t seem to fit into a hip-hop bar after midnight hours, although, Yoongi is almost sure that he’s missed something just now.

He barely got to the polished leather shoes when a movement draws his eyes back up, to the hand raised in his direction.

“So, hi, I should have introduced myself the first thing, but I’m Hoseok, I run it here.”

That gains a raised eyebrow from Yoongi, but the hand gesture stays not reciprocated and Hosek draws his hand back quickly, trying not to look embarrassed. “You’re the manager then?”

“Well, one of them, but I’m the owner.” Hoseok winks mischievously at Yoongi and a look of surprised appreciation flicks through the blonde’s face before it settles back into neutral expression.

“Oh? How old are you then?”

“I’m 22.” answers Hoseok with nonchalance and Yoongi looks at him, this time not trying to mask his surprise. Hoseok only shrugs with a smile. “I inherited some money.”

“Well, still must be plenty difficult to run a place at your age.”

“Guess so. But I’ve got a help. We’ve opened six months ago, right after I got my Business diploma. The second guy has only started college, but he’s a goddamn prodigy in management. Honestly? I have the money but he’s got all the skill. But don’t tell him, he would get insufferable.” Hoseok smirks at Yoongi again and gets only incredulous expression for answer. He clears his throat nervously, _damn his jokes that are not funny_ , and decides for a change of topic. “You said you come here after work. What job can it be, that they let you out this late?”

Hoseok knows instantly that his try wasn’t successful, because Yoongi frowns and empties the rest of his glass in one gulp. He winces at the taste before answering, voice raspy.

“A job.”

Then he grabs his phone and earphones and stuffs everything into the pocket of his oversized hoodie, throwing a bank note on the counter. He gets up from the bar stool and Hoseok follows his motion instantly, making the situation a bit more awkward, if any of them didn’t consider it that way already. Yoongi frowns from under his blonde fringe that peeks from a black beanie, and Hoseok deflates.

“Um, hey, sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just thought you could have used a conversation, guess I should stop making assumptions, right… Anyways, you’re always welcome here, after any night shift, or day, really. That’s all.” Hoseok hopes he managed to convey his apology well. He watches Yoongi, who first looks somewhere at their feet and lets out a grumpy sigh at which Hoseok jumps a little bit. Then he finally lets their eyes meet: “Look, I’m sorry for being a bad company tonight, I guess my back just really hurts, I’ve been craving a smoke for more than thirty minutes, and I basically suck at any human interaction, that’s all. You don’t have to worry about losing a customer, you’re the only house around here with decent music.”

Hoseok is about to protest, that it isn’t about losing a customer at all, but in time he notices, that the man across him is actually smiling. His gums showing and paleness of his skin and dark circles are almost unnoticeable now, and Hoseok is thankful to all the gods, that the bar has dimmed lights and his flush is hopefully invisible to the other.

Man… the man is _beautiful._

“Hey, I’m going to get my smoke and head home now, but see you around, I guess?”

Hoseok breathes out his “yeah” and watches the other to turn around and walk away, back hunched and hands deep in a kangaroo pocket. He remembers to breathe in the last second and shouts “And your name?”

The leaving man doesn’t stop or turn, only raises one palm to say his byes.

“Yoongi.” And he disappears.

Hoseok stands there for a minute longer, in a near empty bar, trying to make his blood flood back to his brain.

_Love at first sight - or talk - doesn’t exist? Hah, sure._

 

[Interlude]

They meet twice, three more times during the next two weeks, sometimes before midnight, once at around three o’clock in the morning. Hoseok does not wait solely for Yoongi to come, he doesn’t. It’s just coincidence he comes down from his flat few minutes after the older man arrives.

Hoseok is still learning how to deal with the man, although he would say, he’s doing pretty well now. Personal questions are no go, he always waits for Yoongi to start the topic first and even then doesn’t prey much. And Yoongi’s work is a taboo. Hoseok tries not to think what kind of work could give the blonde such severe black circles, pains all over his body and new set of bruises almost every time they meet. Yoongi seems not ready to talk about it and Hoseok can respect that.

The second night, they had a good laugh when Hoseok found, Yoongi’s musical icon is actually Rap Monster - no one else than Hoseok’s best friend since high school, Kim Namjoon. He's added his new songs to the playlist right after they parted.

Hoseok wonders, if he should try progressing things a bit further with Yoongi, but he still has no idea where the man’s preferences lay, in what gender, specifically. He might be just happy and slowly open himself because he’s found a friend in Hoseok, and Hoseok doesn’t want to ruin that, if that’s the case. He can deal with being Yoongi’s midnight friend.

And then Yoongi tells Hoseok, he won’t be able to make it to the bar for next few weeks, and that he will visit for the last time tomorrow. Hoseok’s heart clenches painfully - he wants to… he needs to spend as much as possible with the the shorter blonde, but it’s Jimin’s birthday party tomorrow. He contemplates for some time and before Yoongi leaves, he asks him to come to the party with him. Yoongi’s surprised and obviously uncomfortable - Hoseok predicted that - and he refuses softly. He doesn’t know Jimin, and meeting new people isn’t his forte at all. But Hoseok knows the man pretty good by now and he mentions in a by-the-way way, that Kim Namjoon is attending, and Yoongi promises with a sigh that he would be there for the party.

 

[Act 2]

Standing in front of the mirror, preparing yourself for a birthday party of a guy you know nothing about, showed to be a difficult task. There’s plenty of hip-hop styled clothes, all in black and white or something in between, and then there’s a smaller part of Yoongi’s wardrobe, which contains two fitted tuxedos, extremely pricey shirts, dress trousers, shoes and other smaller parts of formalwear.

After few tries, Yoongi decides for tight black jeans, a dress shirt and a sweatshirt - and if he’s not right about his decision, it’s Hoseok to be blamed, with his perfectly ironed shirts and shiny shoes. He fixes his hair in front of mirror into something socially acceptable and finally leaves his one-room to meet Hoseok in front of the bar as agreed.

 

Hoseok checks his phone for third time in one minute. Yoongi’s almost ten minutes late and he wonders, if he’d looked too pendant if he sent a message and asked. He decides to do it anyway and before he has time to write a greeting, a voice stops him.

“Oh, you’re kidding me.”

Hoseok has to grabs his phone stronger so it doesn’t slip through his fingers at his surprise. He looks up and takes in Yoongi’s appearance. And gasps. Silently, he hopes.

The tight trousers and clad white shirt leave a space for imagination, but not much, really. Hoseok never thought Yoongi would be anything close to lean under the layers of oversized clothes, but looking again now, he is well built. Not muscular, but… well built.

Yoongi looks at Hoseok once again. “I look like an ass, don’t I.” he asks, and Hoseok has no idea what he’s talking about, but then he realizes, that Yoongi is speaking about his attire for the evening. Yoongi’s never met Hoseok outside of work, so the wind-breaker jacket, sweatpants and sneakers might be a bit surprising to him.

Hoseok isn’t sure what to say, because okay, he should have told Yoongi’s it’s a _very informal_ party, but before he can think of it, Yoongi starts to laugh and Hoseok joins after few seconds, not sure why.

“But you look really…. I mean, it suits you.” Hoseok chokes from himself in the end.

“Thanks.” answers Yoongi, looking unsure and neither know how to deal with the silence that spreads after.

“How about we get inside now?” Hoseok suggest and Yoongi nods.

 

Hoseok leads Yoongi through the part of bar the blonde knows well now, and right into a private lounge. It looks like almost everybody’s in already. Unlike the dim, dark atmosphere in the outside bar, the room is bright and decorated by colorful balloons and garlands. There’s a food and drinks table, and another one with presents on it.

Hoseok leans into Yoongi’s personal space and speaks into his ear: “Jimin’s right there!” he points at a small, smiley guy in a cap, “we should go over there and greet first!” Yoongi only nods, and lets Hoseok nudge him by a sleeve and lead in the direction of the birthday boy, who is in the middle of conversation with another boy, a high-schooler, by Yoongi’s guess.

Hoseok grabs Jimin by shoulder and the boy looks up, smiles and hugs Hoseok, whispering something in his ear. Yoongi knows, he shouldn’t feel jealous about that, but well, he does.

“Jiminnie, this is Yoongi, my friend. And this is Jimin, he’s 21 today.”

Jimin looks at Yoongi and Yoongi watches with horror how his smile widens and there’s something like recognition in his eyes. He offers his hand and Yoongi accepts, tentative.

“Hey, Jimin, thanks for having me, sorry that I didn’t bring any presents, though.” Jimin laughs at that.

“I think, it will take me another year to eat and drink all the presents I’ve got, don’t worry. And there’s always next time.” Jimin winks at Yoongi and Yoongi is frightened, not quite sure, what is happening.

The guy, who was Jimin talking to earlier scoffs into his beer cup and Hoseok _tsks_ at him almost educationally. Then Hoseok turns back to Yoongi. “And this is Kookie, or Jungkook, the second manager, as you figured from the name, I guess.” Jungkook gives Yoongi a long overall look and extends his hand very slowly. It takes Yoongi a bit longer to accept that this snotty brat with hip-hop style even more severe than Yoongi himself (bright red beanie, seriously?) could be the genius Management  freshman, but in the end, he takes the hand and they shake.

“So, how’s our lounge?” he asks, and Yoongi thinks he sees a challenge in his eyes.

“Very bright” he answers carefully, “but it seems to fit Jimin perfectly from what I've gathered.”

Jungkook nods and the expression in his eyes melts into a little smile, and Yoongi wonders if he passed. “Yeah, we worked whole day with Hoseok-hyung to get the atmosphere right.”

“Alright, you guys have fun for now, there’s other people for us to meet.” Hoseok says fast and sends Kookie disapproving look, at which the younger man only scoffs, obviously pleased with himself. He puts hand on Yoongi’s back and steers him away. They stop by a wall and Hoseok leans on it. He runs his hand through his hair and Yoongi tears his eyes from the movement in time to not be discovered.

“I think, I’m ready for a drink now. What would you like, hyung?”

“Eh, actually… I cannot really drink today, sorry. Work thing.” Yoongi answers and Hoseok raises his eyebrows, but doesn’t prey after more when Yoongi doesn’t continue.

“Well, one day without alcohol never killed anybody.” Hoseok says, looking somewhere into the crowd. Yoongi’s not sure, whether he’s speaking about Yoongi or himself, and opens his mouth to make sure Hoseok is not planning to abstain because of him, but before he can, Hoseok raises from the wall and smiles.

“Oh, there he is! Come hyung, one more person for you to meet and then you’re free of forced socialization.” His hand grabs Yoongi’s by the elbow, and he’s dragged somewhere again.

They stop before tall guy with too long blonde fringe falling into his eyes. He’s wearing… well, something which looks like black mummy overall, but Yoongi’s not to judge anybody.

“Min Yoongi, this is my bestie Kim Namjoon, underground rapper and producer, also goes by the name of Rap Monster. Namjoon-ah, this is Min Yoongi, night-shifts worker and a good friend of mine.” Yoongi doesn’t have time to think about how the word ‘friend’ stings, because Hoseok puts his hand on Yoongi’s shoulder and leans in, unconsciously hitting him with warm breath. “There’s the reason, you’re here. Have fun. And good advice, don’t mention politics or anything philosophical, you don’t want him to go there.” Hoseok leans away again and Yoongi’s mind is screaming:  _You’re the reason, I’m here, idiot!_ and the next thing Hoseok says is: “Yoongi-hyung is your big fan, I believe you have a lot in common. Oh wait… I’ve forgot…! Excuse me for a while, guys.” Hoseok makes an apologetic gesture and turns to walk away. Yoongi sends him terrified look and Hoseok, the douche, only winks at him and disappeares somewhere, his hand stroking Yoongi’s shoulder encouragingly as he leaves.

Yoongi curses Hoseok hard in his mind, but in the end, Namjoon turns out to be at least as uncomfortable in social situations as Yoongi himself, if not more. They end up talking about everything from music, to travelling and Namjoon’s and Hoseok’s group of friends, who seem to meet every sunday. Yoongi is comfortable and time flies. Then there’s a guy, shouting from the center of the room that the first game of the evening is about to begin.

“That’s Taetae” comments Namjoon.

Hoseok appears by Yoongi’s side sometime between the rules being explained (in a very chaotic way), puts his hand back on Yoongi’s shoulder and they smile at each other, and Hoseok knows he’s forgiven.

“So, as you’re standing, just a make circle, who ever wants to participate. And don’t forget, it’s a _huuge_ prize!” People move to make an empty space in the middle of the room, most of them standing in the circle. Hoseok laughs, “The prize is actually all the balloons used today.” and Yoongi laughs with him. He doesn’t protest, when Hoseok leads them to stand in the circle.

The rules aren’t as difficult as they seemed when interpreted by Tae - one makes a movement, and person on his right repeats it and adds their own move. You’re out, when you cannot copy or remember previous figures.

Yoongi somehow ended with Jimin on his left and Hoseok on right side. The game proceeds pretty easily first, guys try not to make it that hard for participating girls… but then it’s Jimin’s turn and he does a handstand like that. All the girls scream and guys clap appreciatively and Yoongi glances at Jimin before stepping into the circle and… trying. He’s nervous and screws his handstand up a big time, but somehow he still gets claps and his attempt is accepted as _valid_ by Tae, the referee.

“Wow, hyung, I didn’t think, you would have make it!” Hoseok screams, catches Yoongi by forearms and shakes him happily. Yoongi laughs as well. “Well, your turn now. Or are you scared?” he wriggles his eyebrow and Hoseok nods seriously, stepping into the circle. He remembers all the figures perfectly, and performs them without a hitch. He looks smug when he comes back next to Yoongi, raising one eyebrow back at him.

“It’s a war then.” Yoongi announces and Hoseok nods.

Everything seemes fine and doable, until it’s Jimin’s turn again. He steps into the circle and once again, does a back-flip like that. Yoongi’s jaw drops.

“Hyung, so it’s a war? Go and show me then. Or are you scared?” Hoseok mimics Yoongi from earlier. Yoongi sighs and raises his hand in surrender and takes a step back. He glares back at Hoseok, “Well, you still haven’t won this. Go and impress me.”

Hoseok leaves Yoongi alone and steps into the circle. He performs everything perfectly, and when he gets to the back-flip… he makes it. He looks right at Yoongi after the landing, his hair messy and face red from adrenaline. Yoongi forgets to breathe for that second.

But then Tae raises an objection and Hoseok gets disqualified for missing a move. He looks embarrassed, when he gets back to Yoongi.

“... have you seen my back-flip?”

“Oh, was there one? I forgot about it after the shout of ‘ _Disqualified!'_ ” he mocks and Hoseok, strangely, brightens at that. They both start laughing and in the moment of joy, Hoseok leans in and hugs Yoongi tight.

 

It’s innocent. It’s what friends do.

That’s what Hoseok tries to think about, when his brain finally re-interprets to him what his body did. His heart is beating terribly fast and he’s almost sure, Yoongi can feel it, too. But Yoongi has gone stiff in his arms, he realizes with horror, and breaks the hug slowly.

Yoongi’s face is red, _it contrasts with his pale skin and blonde hair perfectly_ , Hoseok thinks. Then his eyes slide to Yoongi’s thin, red lips and he gulps. Yoongi coughs suddenly and Hoseok realizes, he was very openly staring. At Yoongi’s face and lips. Fuck.

“Er… sorry.” he mutters.

“For what?” Yoongi raises his eyebrows nonchalantly, but the blush, and the way he’s not meeting Hoseok’s eyes speak for themselves.

Before Hoseok gets to stutter again, Tae’s voice shouts: “It’s time for toast!”

“Is one glass one champagne fine, hyung?” Hoseok asks.

“Sure, no one’s gonna sack me for that.” Yoongi accepts and Hoseok leaves and then appears again with two glasses.

Tae starts the toast and others join, making jokes and Yoongi cannot help it but laugh, loosening up again, at how chaotic has it gotten.

 

After the toast, Yoongi gets to meet Tae and others from the ‘sunday group’. They seem a bit too interested him and he still feels he’s missing something, but they are comfortable enough to be with and he lets himself get smeared into a long conversations. When Tae steps away to announce the second game of the evening is about to start, Yoongi looks at his phone and gets surprised, that he’s already been here more than 4 hours. Which also means he should leave.

He waits for Tae to finish and chatter to begin again, and turns to Hoseok.  
“Hey, Hoseok, I’m sorry, but I’ve gotta leave here.” Hoseok looks taken by surprise, even though he tries to mask it, “I’ve had a great time and I’m really glad you’ve invited me, but I need to wake up early tomorrow for work. Sorry for that…”

Hoseok shakes his head and looks resigned. “That’s something, that cannot be avoided, it’s nothing to be sorry about. Just gim'me a sec to say our byes, okay?” and he disappears into crowd, leaving confused Yoongi behind. Yoongi waits as asked, and Hoseok re-appears again in about two minutes. “Okay, we’re ready to go.”

“You don’t have to leave with me, you’ve got your friends here…”

Hoseok smiles and nods but still steers Yoongi confidently through the crowd, his hands warm on Yoongi’s back.

“I’m sure, they'll understand.” he says. _Well, I don’t!_ screams Yoongi in his head, but stays quiet and lets himself be lead.

 

[Act 3: Final]

Hoseok doesn’t let his hand fall from Yoongi’s back until they make it outside, passing the public bar on their way. They stop few metres from the entrance and Hoseok breathes the night’s air in deeply. “Wow, I’ve needed that.” he says with a smile and Yoongi cannot help but laugh, because he himself felt really stuffy in the lounge as well.

“I can get that.” he inhales deeply as well.

“Hmm. Well, which way are you going?” Hoseok asks after a minute.

Yoongi nods to the left. “But I thought you lived above the bar?”

“That I do. But I really feel like having a midnight walk. I could walk you a bit, if you’d let. I’m no one creepy, I swear.” he says and both laugh.

“Oh, I’m sure, you’re creepy enough.” Yoongi jokes, “But sure, let’s go?”

They leave and start walking in the direction of Yoongi’s flat, which is actually only five-minute walk away. They walk close next to each other and their hands touch every now and then. _How easy would it be to just reach out and grab his hand…_ but Yoongi’s not courageous enough for that. Although, he’s also not naive enough to think Hoseok’s walking with him only because he wanted to breathe fresh air. There’s only one intersection left and Yoongi decides _What the Hell_ , and leads them the wrong way, on the path he knows so well. They don’t speak, but it’s so comfortable, weather’s perfect and they are relaxed after enjoying themselves all evening. Hoseok hums to himself and Yoongi wonders, if he himself noticed.

They come to stand in front of spacious plaza and an architectonically interesting theatre. It looks like one of the theaters in southern Europe, build sometime during ancient times. It’s huge and pretty, Yoongi admits to himself.

He turns to look at Hoseok and sees the man is grining. He turns to look at Yoongi, strange light in his eyes.

“You know… I'd always hoped, I would end in one of these, when I first started to dance.”

Yoongi swallows.

“Wanna take a look inside?” he asks and Hoseok looks up in surprise.

“Well, I believe we’re long after opening hours.” But Yoongi only snorts.

“Hm, I don’t think so.” he grabs Hoseok by elbow as the other man done to him so many times today and leads him across the plaza, to much darker side of the theater. They stop before a small lead door.

“Hey, I don’t think we should be here.” Hoseok whispers and Yoongi only snorts again and begins to fiddle with the door. And they… open. He hold them open and gestures for Hoseok to enter. “Let’s go.”

“Wow. Hyung. No, sorry, that’s trespassing and illegal, I’m sure…” Hoseok is seriously frightened, more than it shows. Not only about trespassing but also about these parts of Yoongi, parts he decided to try and ignore, learn about them in time.

And now he’s being dragged into crime…

When Hoseok doesn’t move, Yoongi shrugs “suit yourself” and disappeares into dark corridors.

“Wait! Hyung, dammit, wait!” and there’s no stepping back, Hoseok runs after Yoongi and he’s a criminal now, too. _Is a crush really worth it?_

 

It’s dark inside and he tracks Yoongi only by the sound of his steps. There’s a light at the end of this corridor and Hoseok sees Yoongi’s silhouette enter. Damn, why’s he so fast?

He finally catches up in a big corridor, covered by red carpet - these are no side corridors anymore, they entered the area for visitors. _Paying audience_ , his mind supplies.

“Hyung, stop, _please_.” he whispers and yanks Yoongi against him. He notices, that the blonde looks incredibly entertained.

“Hey, you! Who are you?” yells a deep voice from behind them and Hoseok freezes.

“Hello, Mr. Park, it’s Yoongi!” calls Yoongi back at who seems to be elderly cleaner and Hoseok turns to read his face.

“Ah, Yoongi. Don’t scare me like that.” calls the man and Yoongi replies s _orry_.

Slowly grasping the situation, Hoseok grabs Yoongi by shoulders and tries to sound patient. “Hyung. How did we really get in?”

Yoongi tries to keep down the impending outburst of laugh and fumbles for something in his jacket. He holds up a shiny objects before Hoseok’s eyes.

“I’ve got the key” he says finally and bursts laughing. Hoseok just stares at him and after a while, Yoongi starts to worry if he didn’t break Hoseok.

“That’s not funny! I was sure you just… that we…” Hoseok grabs himself by heart.

“That we broke in?” Yoongi completes, “actually, it is funny. Admit it.” Yoongi keeps laughing and Hoseok lets a relieved smile slide on his face, as well. Dangerous thoughts about shiny blonde hair in a light from crystal chandeliers and laughs echoing in the golden corridors start creeping onto Hoseok’s brain, but before that, Yoongi grabs him again and leads them to one of the ornate double-winged doors.

He gives Hoseok one last smile and pulls them wide open. Hoseok walks in in an awe, taking in red velvet seats, golden ornaments and angels, and huge stage with curtain that looks about ton heavy and hundred years old.

He barely notices Yoongi passing him.

“Hoseok” his name echoes in the room and he looks up to the stage. Yoongi stands there, smiling down at him, his arms spread. “Come up here?”

He goes slowly, careful not to stumble from the experience, and finally reaches Yoongi. The theater looks smaller from the stage, but so does he, he feels so small, on _the Stage that means World_. Overhelmed.

As if Yoongi could read his thoughts, he comes to stand beside him and takes Hoseok’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Hoseok presses back to confirm this is all reality.

“You like it?” Yoongi whispers from his place.

“Yeah,” he sounds breathless “this feels… like a dream.”

They stand still for another seconds, holding each other.

“So,” Hoseok breaks the silence, “is this where you work? As a cleaner? because I thought... I…”

Yoongi laughs and it’s the sweetest melody to Hoseok’s ears. “Yeah, this is where I work. And I think, I know what you thought. It was fun, watching you agonizing over it.”

Hoseok turns to look at Yoongi. “Wow, that hurts. Hope it was worth it, making fun of me.”

Yoongi smiles and his eyes twinkle. Hoseok feels sudden wave of courage in this incredible turn of events. Yoongi’s so close, he could only lean in and press against his lips, so red, so pretty… He hopes, he read the man right, because he isn’t sure that he could give up Yoongi now. There's only one chance. He leans closer - and Yoongi lets go of his hand.

Hoseok’s eyes widen, but looking at Yoongi’s soft face leaves him confused. The look from the blonde is as if he was reassuring Hoseok, but...

“There’s just one more thing…” Yoongi says, and seems to have hard time backing away from Hoseok and walking away, as well, “Gim’me five minutes, okay?” he calls back and disappears somewhere to the back.

Hoseok whispers “okay” to the empty space. Whatever is Yoongi planning, he can wait for him. He has to believe, that Yoongi is interested in Hoseok as he is in him, not only as  _a friend_ , and five minutes is short enough to add to the time he spent crushing after Yoongi. So he sits and waits.

 

It isn’t even five minutes when there’s a sound, resounding through the room, bouncing from the walls, echoing, but managing to sound very grand, anyway. It’s not classic music, but it’s close to it… modern classic music, perhaps? Hoseok’s not an expect. _Oh_ , it’s a movies music.

The tones sound for another minute and Hoseok starts to feel it with his whole body. It’s melancholic, but hopeful, main instrument being violin. He anticipates the chorus.

Then the music starts to gradate and Yoongi re-appears. Hoseok notices his serious expression first, but it’s not only the face, the whole atmosphere around Yoongi is different. Yoongi comes to stand in the middle of the stage, while Hoseok sits cross-legged by the edge of it. He bends into a weird position and… then Hoseok notices that Yoongi’s changed his clothes. He left his shirt on, but tight jeans and trainers are gone, replaced by shiny black legging and soft-sole shoes.

Then the chorus finally hits and Yoongi moves. He flashes left, then suddenly flies and falls again. He spins and kicks his legs, bends his body in impossible ways.

“It’s ballet. It’s, it’s art.” he whispers to himself. It’s impossible to look away. Yoongi’s muscles are taut underneath the fabric and his moves incredibly precise and controlled. The music gets slower again, and Hoseok can only guess what is it about. Death? Longing? Is it tragedy?

With the last sounds, Yoongi falls down and stays there.

Only silence follows and Hoseok isn’t able to move. Yoongi gets up and there’s smile on his face again. He is only a little breathless as he crouches in front of Hoseok and cradles his face with hands.

“About that, I’m not exactly a cleaner.” he says softly and then presses his lips against Hoseok’s.

Hoseok doesn’t respond at first, but when his brain finally catches on, he answers the kiss with all his heart, the same way Yoongi had just bared himself in front of Yoongi.

When they part, Hoseok notices they somehow stood up. Hoseok’s hands are at Yoongi’s firm hips and Yoongi’s palms rest on Hoseok’s shoulders. Yoongi’s smiling.

“So, you’re a… a… “

“A danseur.” Yoongi finishes. “You know, just making sure, you won’t say something like ‘ballerino’. But still better than prostitute…” he mutters the end to himself.

“Oh, I wasn’t about to say that at all. But that was... I mean, you were...” Hoseok tries, but his words still fail him.

“Sure, you wasn’t. And thanks, and I know.” Yoongi laughs against Hoseok and he feels the vibrations of the laughter with his whole body.

“You know, I never guessed you the type to do... this, ballet. Art. At all. So this is what you do every night?”

“Not every night. We have practices in the morning, I sleep during the day and I like to come here to practice by myself in the evening.”

“Oh, I see.” Hoseok lets his hands wander and they stop at Yoongi’s buttocks. Yoongi raises eyebrows and Hoseok only smiles, faking a guilty expression. “I can see the practice actually works. By the way, some of the things you did looked extremely uncomfortable and impossible.”

“They’re not to me. But it still can hurt sometime. You know that by now.” Yoongi replies and takes a step back. Hoseok’s body follows a little, but stops in time. Yoongi then holds up his leg, and puts it behind his head as if it was nothing. 

“What the--” shouts Hoseok and Yoongi lets the leg go back again and bends in laughter.

“Your face though. Priceless.” he laughs. Hoseok can’t help it and smiles, too, and steps forward to reach for Yoongi again. He grabs him by waist and pulls against himself. Their faces are extremely close. “Is this fine?” Hoseok whispers and Yoongi nods. “More than fine.”

They close the distance left and kiss again, now without any confusion. When they part, Hoseok strokes Yoongi’s cheek in wonder.

“Ever since we met, I’ve wanted to tell you how beautiful you are.”

Yoongi licks his lips. “You can now. And by the way, why do I get this feeling that your friends knew about this thing between us before I did?” he raises eyebrows in way Hoseok is getting used to now. He tries to look guilty for the sake of it, “I might have mentioned you once during our meetings. Or few times. Okay, all the time.” he says and Yoongi looks smug again. “And well, if you knew you couldn’t drink, why did you want to come visit the bar tonight for the last time before I invited you to the party?” This time Hoseok smiles smugly.

Yoongi frowns (cutely, Hoseok thinks, but he’d never said that aloud), “Fine, you’ve got me there. I just wanted… to meet you for the last time, before the premiere. Then it’s six weeks of involuntary abstinence and breath checks before every performance. I was really ready to wait these six weeks out, ya'know.”

Hoseok nods, “the advertisements I’ve seen?”

“Yeah. I play the good guy, who the heroine refuses and instead runs away with a douche who kills her in the end. Great love story.” says Yoongi with sarcastic undertone.

Hoseok nods seriously, "sounds like life." And they laugh together. Hoseok's hands draw circles on Yoongi's back. "When's the premiere then?"

“Tomorrow evening”

“Wow. Want me to come?”

“God, no. I couldn’t focus with you in the audience… But I can show you, sometimes, here like this.” Yoongi gestures at everything and nothing around them. Hoseok feels ready to burst with emotion for the blonde man.

“That flexibity of yours… you could show me that in private as well.” Hoseok jokes and hopes he’s not going too far, but Yoongi’s eyes darken and a smirk appears on his face. “That could be arranged.” he says and then pulls himself up and kisses Hoseok for the third time that night.


End file.
